


Wired Love

by yukiines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and its gAAaAaAay, and they meet, hi this is gay again, i write a lot of gay tbh, nvm its the only thing i write oops, ok so michael and jer are internet best friends, pining jeremy because we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Jeremy and Michael were internet best friends.And Michael had a teeny tiny little plan.





	Wired Love

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was me channeling my love for my best friend and my internet friend i love them both 
> 
> my best friend is such a sweetie she reads everything before i post it and i love her a lot <3333
> 
> this is gay(tm) im sorry

Jeremy had an internet friend. 

Well, more of a best friend.

And his name was Michael.

They would play games every evening as soon as they got home from school, their voices mingling together through the skype call.

Jeremy trusted Michael, and would tell him absolutely anything. They had each other's phone numbers, and would often find themselves texting each other during boring classes.

Their conversations mostly consisted of memes and jokes.

An occasional "You seriously don't know how much you mean to me." 

They were best friends, and jeremy wouldn't change that for the world.

That is, until Jeremy tripped.

And fell in love with his one and only best friend.

And holy shit was he scared.

Michael was absolutely perfect. The way he wheezed when he laughed, and the way his voice could change so easily. 

He should really go into voice acting. Or music. Jeremy thought one day during their conversation.

Michael was busy gabbing away when he suddenly stopped.

"Dude." His voice was serious, which was weird.

"What is it, man?" Jeremy asked, concern lacing his words.

"I think I have a crush on someone, but I'm pretty sure they don't like me back." Michael whispered to him, his cheeks tinted pink.

Jeremy's heart sank. Michael liked someone else. He had to accept that.

"Who is it?" He asked, trying to fight off the sadness edging its way into his voice.

"I, uh, heh!" Michael stuttered out, voice cracking.

The skype call ended. 

What the fuck. What the actual fuck.

Jeremy's head was buzzing, questions running around, desperate for an answer.

His phone buzzed: sorRY MOM NEEDED ME. TALK TO U TMRROW ILY BYE <3

Jeremy sighed, flinging his phone onto his bed, just wanting to sleep. 

He curled up into his comfy swivel chair, pulling his cardigan closer to him, and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to his phone buzzing. Michael had been spamming him for the past hour, and boy was he lucky it was summer vacation.

player 2: DUDE I HAVE REALLY BIG NEWS TO TELL YOU ABOUT ANswE R ME

player 2: yAO DICK WAKE UP THIS IS IMPORTANT 

The texts went on.

player 1: dude wtf is so important you needed to wake me up

player 2: youre not gonna be mad at me after i tell you ;))

player 1: TELL ME THEN

player 2: you can drive right?

player 1: yeah why

player 2: go to your local mall at 2 and sit in the food court. 

player 1: wt F

player 2: just do it. You wont regret it. Talk to you later <3

The texts stopped.

Guess Jeremy was going to the mall later today.

It was 2 PM sharp, and Jeremy was sitting in the mall food court, his fingers playing with the hem of his cardigan nervously.

Suddenly, he heard a cell phone go off.

It was his.

He answered it after noticing it was Michael calling him.

"Why am I here, Michael?"

"Look up, Jeremy." 

He screamed. 

A tiny, little high pitched noise, but a scream nonetheless.

Michael was standing in front of him, arms open.

Jeremy leaped out of his chair, and into his best friend's arms. They were strong and warm, and he started bawling.

"Michael! Michael! Michael!" He chanted, his face buried in the crook of Michael's neck.

"Jeremy, it's you, oh my god I've been waiting for 10 years to do this." 

Jeremy pulled back, confusion etched on his face, along with all the other emotions. 

"I love you, Jeremy Heere."  

Michael hesitantly pressed his lips to Jeremy's.

An unexplainable feeling washed over Jeremy, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, fingers grasping onto the back of his hoodie.

They pulled away from each other, their faces sporting the goofiest smiles. 

"I love you too, Michael Mell." 

They were just two dorks in love.


End file.
